El Bosque de Shir
by Eresse
Summary: Cuando los seres mágicos habitaban la tierra y los bosques, una cultura fue olvidada y se perdió a lo largo de los siglos. Brianda, junto a sus amigos, llegará a Rivendel desde Shir y emprenderá un viaje lleno de peligros. NUEVO CAPI!
1. Introducción

_Los personajes de los primeros capítulos, como Brianda, Lissë, Dardelos, Vladek, Shîr y elementos conectados (etimología, lugares...)me pertenecen y no están vinculados a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o New Line Cinema. Los demás elementos que aparecen en la historia son propiedad de estos_

**EL BOSQUE DE SHÎR**

**0. Introducción **

**Hace mucho tiempo, cuando los bellos elfos poblaban esta tierra, entonces llamada Tierra Media, había un bosque que había servido de refugio para extrañas criaturas de leyenda, que sólo eran recordados por los seres más poderosos de cuantos había.**

**Antaño habían pertenecido a los ejércitos de Gondor y habían lucido con orgullo el Árbol Blanco en sus armaduras. Habían participado en la Última Alianza junto a los elfos, y sirvieron a Isildur y a los reyes de la Ciudad de Piedra.**

**Pero todo eso cambió al finalizar la Guerra en la que Sauron, el enemigo de los Pueblos Libres de la Tierra Media fue derrotado. Isildur encontró el Anillo de Poder y se iniciaron revueltas en busca de tan preciado obsequio. Estos soldados acabaron con la vida de Isildur, que sucumbió al poder del Anillo, y como consecuencia por sus actos fueron abandonados a su suerte, junto a las mujeres y los niños.**

**Iniciaron una dura caminata a lo largo de toda la Tierra Media en busca de un hogar donde instalarse, pero allá dónde iban fueron rechazados. Arrepentidos y llorando amargamente, atravesaron los desiertos de Harad, y allá al sur, en un Bosque Maldito según los viajantes se instalaron. Los Ents que habitaban estrecharon los lazos de amistad y ese bosque oscuro permaneció callado, albergando a cada una de las familias.**

**Pasaron cientos de años alejados de todo tipo de civilización y desarrollaron unas increíbles cualidades. Sus ojos se volvieron verdes intensos, como los árboles, y sus cabellos se oscurecieron llegando al punto de ser de un extraño negro azabache. **

**Desarrollaron aldeas y pueblos en los claros, y su cultura cambió con el paso del tiempo. Aprendieron a invocar a los elementos de la naturaleza y veneraban a los Valar, especialmente a Manwë, y nombraron a un mago que actuaba como intermediario y jefe de las colonias. Así también desarrollaron sus costumbres y su forma de vestir: sus ropajes eran de marrón oscuro, y se pintaban unas extrañas marcas en la cara y las partes descubiertas del cuerpo en los rituales y a la hora de luchar.**

**No había diferencias entre hombres y mujeres, y tanto unos como otros podían luchar, aunque algunas mujeres preferían cuidar de sus hijos de temprana edad hasta que alcanzaran la madurez.**

**Fabricaban sus propias armas, y se defendían principalmente con arcos y flechas, y dagas grabadas. **

**Tan solo en unos raídos papiros de Minas Tirith se encontraban historietas y leyendas. Su nombre permaneció oculto… se hacían llamar Shîrianos, ya que vivían en el Bosque de Shîr. **

**El secreto de su existencia permanecería oculto hasta que un hobbit llamado Frodo Bolsón y sus compañeros abandonaran la Comarca con el Anillo Único bajo su merced, rumbo a Rivendel, hogar de los Elfos.**


	2. Determinación

**Capítulo 1. Una Determinación.**

Brianda abrió los ojos sobresaltada en su mullida cama. Las gotitas de sudor decoraban con tonos perlados su frente, y su largo pelo se esparcía por la almohada. Un rayo de sol se filtraba entre las cortinas y éstas bailaban al son de la brisa. Se llevó una mano a la cara y con esfuerzo se incorporó y se aseó, se puso unos pantalones de hombre y una camisa ceñida y se asomó a la ventana.

Hacía poco que había amanecido en el Bosque de Shîr, pero los habitantes ya paseaban por el mercado y los niños jugaban con espadas de madera. La chica sonrió mientras suspiraba y bajó a desayunar algo en su humilde morada. Tomó algo ligero cuando una voz la sobresaltó por detrás:

¡Brianda! –Dijo una voz de hombre-. ¿Aún desayunando a estas horas?

Dardelos… –suspiró la chica-. ¿Nunca cambiarás, eh? –Dardelos y ella habían sido amigos de la infancia y nunca se habían separado, se consideraban hermanos. Él era un hombre apuesto, aunque la chica nunca le había visto como algo más.

Pues… no. –rió-. ¡Ven! Se va a celebrar una reunión en la plaza. Al parecer Vladek pretende decirnos algo importante.

De acuerdo. ¡Vamonos! –dijo la chica con ímpetu tirando del brazo de su amigo hacia el exterior.

Espera… ¿no pretenderás dejar así la cocina?

¡Tú y tu sentido del orden¿Desde cuando eres responsable? Tal vez desde… -la chica puso una sonrisa maliciosa-. ¿Tal vez de que le declaraste tu amor a Lissë? –Las mejillas de Dardelos se tiñeron de rojo mientras salía corriendo detrás de la chica que reía feliz.

Entre juegos y risas llegaron a la plaza principal del pueblo. Se decía que imitaba en cierta manera por la piedra a Minas Tirith, y se construyó por la nostalgia que sintieron los primeros soldados y sus familias. En el centro había una estatua de Vladek el mago con el brazo derecho señalando al cielo y el izquierdo sosteniendo un libro. Había mucha gente ya, esperando impaciente que el mago pronunciara esas palabras que tenían en vilo a todos.

Por fin salió. El mago iba encorvado pero orgulloso a la vez, y su larga barba de color azabache le hacía parecer un hombre al que se le debía un profundo respeto.

Queridos habitantes del Bosque de Shîr. –empezó diciendo solemnemente-. Os he reunido aquí para comunicaros, en nombre de Manwë el Sabio, que el Mal ha retornado a la Tierra Media.

Hubo murmullos inquietos y Brianda miró hacia todos los lados con un gesto de sorpresa. Había leído acerca de las historias pasadas sobre Sauron y Melkor, pero siempre le habían parecido mitos.

Como os decía, Manwë se ha comunicado con nosotros en la Melodía del Viento. Las puertas del Lugar maldito, Mordor, han sido construidas de nuevo, y la Torre de Barad Dûr y Cirith Ungol han sido levantadas. El Gran Ojo, Sauron, lo ve todo, y lo busca… -hubo un silencio sepulcral en la plaza- el Anillo único. Eso es lo que busca. No son mitos, y el Anillo está en manos de los Medianos, que lo están trasladando a un lugar seguro.

¿Y eso en qué nos atañe a nosotros? –dijo un hombre, rodeado de murmullos de aprobación.

Se producirán guerras… -continuó Vladek-. La Tierra Media se cubrirá de sombra y hasta la última brizna de nuestro suelo estará infectada… el agua será negra y querremos morir antes de ser presos del Señor Oscuro.

"El Gran Vala me ha anunciado que las razas de la Tierra Media se reunirán en breve en el Hogar de los Elfos para decidir sobre nuestro destino. Elrond de Rivendel espera la llegada del Único, pero no podrá mantenerlo por mucho tiempo.

Y dinos ¿por qué deberíamos ahora intervenir¿No sería un mazazo grande para los otros pueblos saber de nuestra existencia? –preguntó una mujer.

Tal vez, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí mientras nuestro destino permanece ligado a otras razas. Alguien deberá viajar a Rivendel, intervenir en el Concilio que se celebrará y darnos una solución. No hay otro remedio.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. No se oía el murmullo del arroyo cercano ni el canto de los pájaros. Las nubes parecían teñirse de rojo por momentos y el aire se volvió tenso.

¿Y-y quien proponéis que vaya? –preguntó tímidamente Brianda, mientras notaba todas las miradas fijas en ella.

Tenéis un día para decidir quién será el valiente que atraviese la Tierra hasta Rivendel. Al alba de mañana, partirá inmediatamente. –el mago frunció el ceño y continuó- Los Jinetes Negros buscan el Anillo, el Ojo está pendiente de los movimientos y las tropas orcas atraviesan los prados. Los corsarios de Umbar pretenden invadir Belfalas, ya que se han aliado con Mordor. Es toda una hazaña.

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

¿Es que no lo entiendes? –preguntó exasperada Brianda a Dardelos. Ambos se encontraban a las afueras de la pequeña aldea, bajo un gran árbol-. ¡Esta es mi oportunidad! Podría intentarlo.

Brianda… es una locura. Los shîrianos no estamos preparados para esto, es demasiado. Tus padres no-

Mis padres hubieran estado orgullosos, Dardelos. –la voz de la chica tembló-. ¿Sabes? Mis padres murieron cuando intentaron salir al exterior. Unas tropas orcas les atacaron y me quedé sola… sus sueños eran salir de este bosque y ver mundo…

Brianda reprimió un sollozo. Habían pasado trece años desde la muerte de sus padres. Ahora era una joven vigorosa y esbelta de dieciocho años que soñaba con luchar, ser alguien.

Digas lo que digas iré, Dardelos, no me lo niegues. –la chica se levantó de un salto y se adentró en el bosque. La determinación brillaba en sus ojos, que se habían puesto brillantes tan solo al mencionar a sus padres.

A lo lejos divisó una figura con un hermoso vestido color malva que recogía frutos con una sonrisa.

¡Hola, Lisse! –saludó Brianda acercándose a su amiga.

Hola, Brianda. ¿Qué haces por aquí? –Dijo con una sonrisa-. Reconozco esa mirada… ¿has estado llorando?

¡No! –dijo inmediatamente Brianda. Si algo odiaba era que tuvieran compasión por ella.

Se lo que deseas hacer, y no te lo negaré, aunque debo decirte que es peligroso.

A veces pareces una elfa. –rió Brianda, lo que causó las risas de su compañera. En verdad Lisse era diferente. Tenía el cabello más claro y unos profundos ojos azules-. Dardelos no desea que vaya, no confía en mí.

Dardelos confía en ti y te desea lo mejor. Es tu mejor amigo… compréndele. No quiere perderte. –dijo con un rubor rosado en sus mejillas.

Brianda sopesó con la mirada perdida las oportunidades que tenía. Luego de esto, miró a la mujer que tenía enfrente y añadió:

Iré. Se lo diré a Vladek, estoy decidida.

Y yo te deseo lo mejor, amiga mía.

Brianda se levantó de la raíz en la que las amigas habían estado hablando y con ímpetu abrazó a Lisse.

Te echaré mucho de menos. –susurró Brianda.

Y yo a ti, pequeña.

Luego de este gesto salió corriendo hacia el lugar dónde se instalaba el mago. Se iba cruzando con la gente, que la miraban curiosos y murmuraban entre ellos, aunque pronto volvían a sus tareas. Vladek se alojaba en una de las cimas de un árbol, y tenía dos guardias custodiando las escaleras para a subir.

Me gustaría tener una audiencia con el Señor. –dijo Brianda lo más educadamente posible-. Ya he encontrado a alguien que pueda realizar el camino a Rivendel y formar parte del Concilio.

Lo siento, señora, pero ahora no se encuentra aquí.

¿Y cuando podré contactar con él? –los guardias negaron con la cabeza y se encogieron de hombros en señal de ignorancia.

Está bien. –dijo desanimada-. Gracias de todas maneras, adiós.

Brianda caminó cabizbaja rumbo al bosque de nuevo, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Seguro que ya no podría viajar porque habría otro hombre que fuera el elegido.

¿Qué te ocurre, pequeña niña? –dijo una voz a sus espaldas. El Anciano Mago se encontraba apoyado en su bastón y la miraba paternalmente.

Mi señor… -dijo Brianda haciendo una respetuosa reverencia- Pensaba… quiero ir yo a Rivendel.

El anciano guardó silencio sopesando las oportunidades. Era una niña, pero algo en su interior le decía que era ella. La determinación en sus ojos la hacían parecer alguien especial.

¿Estás segura? Esta no es una decisión que deba tomarse a la ligera.

Estoy completamente segura. Mis padres siempre soñaron en visitar los pueblos élficos, y quiero cumplir su sueño. Quiero viajar y conocer mundo, siento como una voz me llama y me atrae para luchar por los que amo. ¡Ay! Dejadme marchar. Prometo no defraudaros y traer noticias del Concilio lo más pronto posible.

Brianda le miró esperando una respuesta. Todo lo que había dicho era verdadero, pero eso implicaría alejarse de su gente. El mago sonrió débilmente.

Entonces tienes mi bendición. Que Manwë y los valar te acompañen en tan arduo viaje. Se que no nos defraudarás. Hay una determinación muy fuerte en tu interior… algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo. –dijo bajando la voz hasta convertirse en un susurro-. Ten fe en tu pueblo y en ti misma.

El anciano levantó los brazos para coger una cadena que pendía de su cuello. Era un medallón en el que se distinguía una runa en forma de S, símbolo de los shîrianos y del Bosque.

Acepta esto como un regalo mío. Te dará fuerzas para continuar y te iluminará cuando tengas miedo.

Oh… no hace falta uqe me de tan precioso regalo... –dijo Brianda completamente avergonzada-. Gracias. –añadió con una sonrisa.

El mago estaba a punto de dar la vuelta cuando pronunció:

"Ten cuidado en tu camino, no solo en el que emprendes ahora, sino en el que te espera después del Concilio, pues no solo encontrarás guerra"

Tan rápido como Brianda le había visto desapareció y la muchacha se quedó muy sorprendida. Miró el medallón que colgaba de su cuello y lo ocultó entre sus ropas. Esbozó una sonrisa y decidió volver a casa a almorzar y a preparar el equipaje que debía llevar.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Se sentó en una silla que había en el salón y emitió un suspiro. Ya estaba todo lo que pensaba llevar, además de las dagas forjadas en el bosque hechas solo para ella. Recibían en nombre de Gwagirwield. Colocó también el arco de madera tallada y sus flechas al lado de la pequeña mochila con los víveres necesarios.

El día había pasado volando. Atardecía ya en el bosque y los shîrianos entraban a sus casas tras un duro día de noticias. Salió y se sentó a mirar las estrellas, que esa noche se veían bien, ya que era un claro del bosque muy privilegiado. Pensó en su amigo Dardelos, estaba ¿enfadado? Desde luego la chica no lo sabía. Es cierto que era un hombre apasionado por el orden y por la prudencia, pero la chica no podía entenderlo.

Hola. –dijo una sombra enfrente, que se adivinaba que era la del chico.

Hola, Dar.

Brianda… lo siento por lo que te dije por la mañana… no soportaría que te ocurriera algo. Tú has sido y serás mi mejor amiga. –se situó al lado de la chica, que observaba sus movimientos atentamente.

No te preocupes.

Me alegro por tí. Se que lo harás bien… aunque –dijo juguetonamente-. Necesitarás algo de ayuda… no puedo dejar que Briandita viaje solita. No sería propio de un caballero como yo.

¿Qué insinuas? –dijo Brianda entornando los ojos.

Que no sería cortés dejar que una mujer viaje sola.

¡Oye! Se cuidarme sola! Espera, que seguro que tendré que cuidar yo de ti. –exclamó Brianda soltando una carcajada de felicidad.

Está bien, está bien. –respondió el muchacho encogiendose de hombros-. Déjame que vaya contigo.

¿Estás seguro? –su amigo afirmó con la cabeza y la chica añadió-¿Y Lissë?

Oh –respondió con un deje de tristeza- ella ya lo sabe. ¡No se como lo hace, pero siempre lo adivina! –hizo una pausa y continuó- Entonces ¿una aventura nueva?

¡Por supuesto!

Los amigos se dieron la mano juguetonamente entre risas y bajo el cielo estrellado se separaron para ir a dormir. El día siguiente iba a ser muy duro, pues empezaba una nueva experiencia para ambos.

**Eressë: **¡Hola! Ja, ja, ja. Ya me veis aquí, con nueva historia que empiezo con muchas ganas. Como podréis comprobar esta historia es mucho más mía, ya que he creado una cultura y un pueblo yo solita

Espero que me dejéis Reviews, ya que esta historia va a pretender ser algo grande y como veis, al principio no se le da importancia única y exclusivamente a Brianda, sino que aparecen y desarrollan más personajes. Al pasar la historia todo tendrá sentido.

Muchos besos.


	3. Comienza el Viaje

**Capítulo 3. Comienza el Viaje**

El día amaneció radiante y horas antes a que el sol presentara los primeros rayos de luz, la joven Brianda se colocaba las ropas de viaje y se aseguraba de que todo lo previsto estuviera en su sitio. Canturreaba una cancioncilla mientras salía de su casa a una temprana hora, aunque la mayoría de los vecinos dormían aún plácidamente en sus camas.

Cogió un pequeño sendero y empezó a golpear una piedrecilla mientras miraba distraída a su alrededor. Vestía con ropas oscuras y algo remendadas, y atada a su cuello había una lazada perteneciente a una capa que le colgaba por la espalda. Su cabellera negra permanecía atada en forma de trenza, y sus ojos verdes resaltaban vivarachos e impacientes ante la nueva aventura. Se dirigió hacia un claro en el interior del bosque y, sorteando las ramas que se presentaban a su paso, vislumbró la figura de un hombre joven sentado y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Levantó la vista hacia la chica y sus labios finos se curvaron en una sonrisa.

"Llegas más pronto de lo normal en ti", dijo con una sonrisa burlona a la chica.

"Ugh, no creas, Dardelos, algo me ha costado levantarme", respondió la chica haciendo una graciosa carantoña. "Bueno, y entonces ¿ahora que hacemos, nos vamos?

En ese momento el mago Vladek se asomó entre los árboles y, apoyándose en su bastón raído por el paso de los años habló:

"Amigos", esbozó una sonrisa y con ojos piadosos continuó: "Ya sabéis vuestra misión: llegar al Concilio de Elrond e informaros acerca del Mal que nos atañe. Por favor, os sugiero que no comuniqueis a cualquiera nuestro paradero, tan solo deberán saberlo los necesarios." Brianda puso una cara un tanto rara, aunque más tarde afirmó con la cabeza. "Brianda, recuerda mis palabras anteriores. Buena suerte a los dos."

"Ten cuidado en tu camino, no solo en el que emprendes ahora, sino en el que te espera después del Concilio, pues no solo encontrarás guerra", le había dicho el mago anteriormente. Esas palabras no cesaban de retumbar en la mente de Brianda.

Los dos viajeros sonrieron agradecidos y antes de que pudieran decir algo más el anciano comenzó a hablar.

"Tengo unos regalos para vosotros", dijo solemnemente. Se adelantó unos pasos y de sus manos aparecieron varios presentes.

"Oh, señor, no es necesario…", empezó a decir Dardelos, moviendo efusivamente las manos.

"Esto es para el señor Dardelos", dijo con una sonrisa y alargando la mano entregándole una espada reluciente. "Espero que le sirva".

Dardelos la alzó y la miró anonadado. Una espada para mí solo… menos mal que mi padre que me enseñó a utilizarla . El mago se volvió hacia la chica.

"Y para ti…ya te di todo lo que mi corazón deseaba. Más adelante sabrás cual será mi siguiente regalo, siempre que elijas el camino correcto. No tengo duda de que lo harás". La chica se llevó una mano al colgante que permanecía en su cuello y que se le había sido entregado con anterioridad.

"Yo espero no defraudaros y conseguir la mejor información que me sea posible, señor", dijo Brianda, con un brillo de esperanza en sus dulces ojos de niña.

Tan pronto como había aparecido el anciano, se fue de nuevo y una ligera brisa azotó los cabellos de los dos muchachos y sus corazones. Brianda miró a Dardelos con emoción contenida y con una ligera sonrisa y una última mirada al pueblo que amanecía a sus espaldas echaron a caminar hacia lo desconocido.

Cogieron un sendero de tierra fina, que serpenteaba esquivando algunos árboles mientras el Bosque se hacía menos espeso.

"Te despediste de Lissë?", preguntó Brianda a Dardelos, que miraba relajado al frente.

"Sí", dijo entornando los ojos.

"Vamos, no será tanto tiempo. Sólo iremos a escuchar… no pasará nada. Dentro de varios días volverás conmigo, riendo y victorioso por traer las noticias a tu pueblo y no haberles defraudado", dijo la muchacha poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

"Lo prometes?"

Brianda lo pensó un momento. No se había planteado quedarse en Rivendel, aunque tampoco lo conocía y no podía saber si descansaría en ese lugar, pus nunca había visto unas criaturas tan bellas como los Elfos.

"Sí", dijo tranquilizadoramente mientras caminaban con marcha rápida, deseando dejar atrás el bosque. "Volveremos pronto a nuestro hogar".

Por fin, tras una larga hora de larga caminata monótona llegaron a los lindes del bosque. Con pasos dudosos y respirando como si se les fuera a acabar el aire continuaron caminando. El lugar les seguía siendo familiar, pero estaba claro que las tierras que pisarían serían nuevas para ellos. No lo sabían, pero en ese momento salían de Bree unos pequeños y un humano encapuchados junto a un poney, y pisaban las tierras más o menos planas que les conducirían a la Cima de los Vientos.

El lugar que Brianda y Dardelos atravesaban seguía siendo verde, aunque la vegetación cada vez se hacía menos abundante y hacía más calor. En el Bosque habían estado protegidos de los ardientes rayos de Sol que se podían reflejar en la arena de un desierto, y esto suponía un cambio para ellos. A lo lejos, muy allá todavía, se veían unas montañas… pero unas no eran comunes… unas montañas arrojaban fuego y los rayos rojos rasgaban el ambiente lejano.

"Vaya… has visto eso?", dijo Dardelos a Brianda.

"Según mis cálculos… nos encontramos en el lejano Harad", dijo Brainda sacando de su mochila un pequeño mapa que mostraba la Tierra Media. "Allá al fondo se encuentra Mordor, la Tierra Oscura, y justo un poco más hacia la izquierda las Montañas Blancas, donde se encuentra Gondor".

Dardelos reprimió una carcajada y Brianda levantó las cejas en señal de desconcierto.

"Qué te hace tanta gracia?", dijo empezando a enfadarse, poniendo las manos en su cintura.

"Desconocía esa faceta tuya... siempre tan orientada", le respondió el chico mientras ponía los ojos pareciendo recordar algo lejano. "Te acuerdas cuando jugamos a la búsqueda del tesoro y te perdiste por el jardín del mago Vladek?"

"Sí… y yo que creía que me encontraba en el bosque cuando ni siquiera había salido del pueblo…", dijo ahora ella esbozando una sonrisa traviesa. "Recuerdo que alguien lo pasó muy mal buscándome", añadió maliciosamente.

La vegetación cada vez se hizo menos abundante hasta que no quedaba nada. Tan solo se apreciaban pequeñas formas arbustivas que podían resistir el calor sin necesitar mucha agua para sobrevivir.

"Crees que encontraremos dragones por el camino?", dijo Dardelos clavando los pies en la arena del desierto que se extendía ante sus ojos.

"Dragones? Tonterías. Los dragones no existen desde hace muchísimos años"

"Ah, vale"

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Tras varios días de acampada, soportando temperaturas variables entre la noche y el día los dos compañeros llegaron hasta un pequeño poblado asentado en las orillas de un río que limitaba la árida región de Harad y les daba la bienvenida a Gondor.

Estaban hambrientos y sucios, ya no les quedaba casi agua y se habían visto obligado a repartir la comida si querían llegar vivos a alguna parte. Tambaleándose y con miedo a la reacción de las personas que habitaban allí vagaron por las pequeñas calles, y la gente se apartaba de ellos pensando que podían ser ladrones o asesinos. En esos tiempos que corrían no era bueno fiarse de unos desconocidos, y menos de alguien que iba en la situación de Dardelos y Brianda.

Una mujer anciana, apiadándose de los dos extraños, que pedían agua limpia para beber sin que nadie les prestase alguna ayuda se acercó a ellos y les tendió una mano. Su largo pelo blanco caía en cascada y unas arrugas en su cara la hacían parecer una mujer de gran porte.

"Venid, les ayudaré", dijo tendiendo una mano a Brianda, que se había sentado en el suelo.

La chica la miró agradecida y Dardelos y ella fueron conducidos por la anciana hacia el interior de su humilde casita. La mujer, que estaba ligeramente encorvada y llevaba un sencillo vestido marrón y un delantal blanco les hizo sentarse en unos sillones en una estancia que parecía ser un salón. Fue hacia la cocina y trajo agua hacia los amigos, que se la bebieron con ansia mientras la señora les miraba atónita.

"Gracias", balbuceó Brianda tras secarse con la manga. Lo mismo hizo Dardelos mientras respiraban exhaustos. La mujer se sentó enfrente de ellos y con timidez los preguntó de dónde procedían.

"Venimos de… de un poblado en los lindes de la región", intervino Dardelos, sin revelar en Bosque de Shîr. "Viajamos hacia Gondor para visitar a una prima que se aloja en Minas Tirith".

Brianda le miró agradecida con una imperceptible sonrisa. Qué bien miente Dardelos, menos mal. La anciana no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió enigmáticamente mirándolos a los ojos, y tras un momento en el que pareció evaluarles y que a Brianda se le hicieron eternos habló.

"Soy Goldwyn, hija de Goldur"

"Yo soy Brianda, hija de Bristel y él es mi compañero Dardelos, hijo de Darwell", dijo Brianda observándola fijamente. La anciana tenía arrugas en la cara, pero se adivinaban unos pequeños pero profundos ojos verdes que le resultaban vagamente familiares.

La anciana le sonrió ladeando la cabeza y se quedó mirandola de igual manera, mientras Dardelos pensaba que el ambiente se podría haber cortado en ese preciso instante.

"Parecéis cansados", dijo tras un momento. Arriba hay una habitación libre, si queréis podéis utilizarla hasta que os sintáis preparados para partir a Gondor.

"Oh… no hace falta, señora Goldwyn, ya buscaremos algún sitio para alojarnos, pero gracias de todas maneras", dijo bruscamente Dardelos sin querer aprovecharse de la hospitalidad de la humilde señora.

"Sí que hace falta… y lo sabéis", hizo una pausa y subiendo pesadamente las escaleras les señaló el baño y una habitación donde podrían pasar por lo menos la noche. "Aquí estaréis bien".

"Muchísimas gracias. En cuanto tengamos dinero se lo pagaremos", dijo Brianda mirando al suelo avergonzada.

"Oh, eso no es problema. Ya arreglaremos ese asunto. Ahora descansad, la cena estará lista pronto".

Dardelos y Brianda entraron en la habitación, que tenía varias camas y unas pequeñas mesillas. Nada más. Era pequeña, pero acogedora. Dardelos corrió hacia una de las camas y se abalanzó quedando tumbado.

"Supongo que ya has elegido cama", dijo Brianda negando con la cabeza aguantando la risa. Parecía un crío.

En su mente, la chica no podía dejar de darle vueltas al tema. Esa humilde mujer les había ofrecido cobijo sin esperar nada, algo raro en aquellos tiempos. Lo normal hubiera sido rechazarles, pero había sido muy amable en ese aspecto. Goldwyn no era una mujer de muchas palabras, al contrario que ella, pero había algo…

Fue al baño y se aseó un poco, relajando los músculos tensados de todo su cuerpo. Poco después hizo como su amigo y se quedó tumbada en la cama sola con sus pensamientos, hasta que se quedó dormida mientras que afuera la luna brillaba con un destello plateado.

Goldwyn había cerrado la puerta y apoyándose en la barandilla de las escaleras había bajado con una sonrisa en su cara y alivio, que se leía en sus ojos. Se dirigió hacia una mesa en la cocina después de coger un pequeño papel de color amarillento. Se sentó y cogió temblorosa entre sus manos una pluma. La mojó en tinta y escribió una nota escueta pero que aclaraba muchas cosas.

Con el pequeño papel entre sus manos abrió la jaula de un ave, que curiosamente era un halcón plateado, no muy corriente entre esas gentes, y ató como si se tratara de un pergamino la nota a la pata del pequeño animal.

La mujer susurró unas cuantas palabras al halcón y éste alzó el vuelo en mitad de la noche, rasgando el viento como si fuera un rayo. En el pequeño pairo que llevaba el ave tan sólo ponía:

_Están arriba _

La mujer subió a la habitación para que sus visitantes bajaran a cenar. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se quedó mirando a las camas con los labios curvados en lo que se parecía a una sonrisa de medio lado.

* * *

**Eressë:** Uy, uy, uy… que yu-yu da esta mujer… qué se traerá entre manos¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado, ya que en mi opinión es uno de los mejores que he escrito respecto a la organización y la impresión general, según mi parecer.

¡Ya ha comenzado el viaje! Aunque… todavía queda llegar a Rivendel, pero lo haré más corto porque sino esto es una pesadez de fic.

Que Reviews tan bonitos… lindos… bellos… jeje. ¡Qué alegría me ha dado ver la aceptación que ha tenido el fic! Ahora mismo voy a contestar:

**HADA**: Holaaaaaaaaa¿Qué tal, amiga? Bueno, bueno, ya se que he estado desaparecida durante bastante tiempo, y cuando pueda intentaré actualizar las otras historias, y dejarte algún que otro reviewcillo, jeje. Ya ves, yo y mis complicaciones con los fics que escribo. Es que sino no estoy contenta XD. Me alegro que te haya gustado el comienzo de la historia, espero que esta sea la historia que pueda escribir seriamente sin tirarme meses sin actualizar ;) Besines y nos leemos:)

**Isil:** Holaaa¡Me alegro de leer a alguien nuevo por aquí! Muchas gracias por tu review, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco. La idea de crear una raza nueva me la inventé hace tiempo y espero haberla sabido plasmar bien. Espero que todo siga encajando con la historia, y sé que los que mataron a Isildur fueron orcos, pero es que entonces no sabía donde meter a los protas. ;) Muchos besos!

**Andraya TheLat**: Hola! Muchas gracias por el comentario. Yo también leo tu historia, y cuando pueda te dejaré review! Me encanta tu historia, de verdad que me río mucho. Bueno, espero no haberte defraudado con este capítulo. Muchos besos y sigue así! Nos leemos!


	4. La Liberación de un Príncipe

**Capítulo 4. La liberación de un príncipe**

"No me parece bien!", exclamó Dardelos mientras bajaba las escaleras de la humilde casita.

"Por qué?", respondía Brianda moviendo efusivamente las manos con las cejas alzadas. "Creo que es lo mejor! La ruta que he señalado en el mapa es la más correcta"

Dardelos acabó de bajar el último escalón mientras su amiga iba detrás de él discutiendo la posibilidad de escoger una ruta u otra.

"Si viajáramos por la ruta rumbo a Ithilien hacia Minas Tirith allí podríamos alojarnos varios días. Después atravesaríamos Rohan y bordearíamos Isengard rumbo a Rivendell"

"Tardaríamos años yendo a pie!", respondió exaltado el muchacho. "Y eso nos acerca demasiado a Mordor: atravesando Ithilien nos encontraremos orcos que nos harán picadillo… pero si lo prefieres cogeremos la ruta de Moria donde acabaremos asados si son ciertas las leyendas del Balrog."

"Entonces… qué sugieres?", dijo Brianda poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Los dos amigos se quedaron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro en el pequeño saloncito. Brianda miró a su alrededor pensando en las opciones que tenían, no muchas. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y de la calle apareció la anciana Goldwyn llevando en un cesto algo de fruta para sus invitados. Brianda y Dardelos corrieron a ayudarla y la mujer se lo agradeció con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

"Al fin habéis despertado", dijo jovialmente.

"Cuánto hemos dormido?", preguntó Dardelos sorprendido.

"Dos días exactos"

"Vaya!", exclamó Brianda sin poder contenerse."Y… qué hambre", añadió en boz baja. Dardelos le propinó un codazo, aunque él también deseaba comer algo.

"No te preocupes… comed estas frutas… las acabo de recoger especialmente para vosotros"

"Gracias!", respondieron a la vez, olvidándose de sus modales.

´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-

"Qué bien he desayunado…", dijo Brianda masajeándose su barriga.

"Y yo!", respondió Dardelos.

"El que no quería molestar a nadie…"

Dardelos lanzó una mirada asesina a la chica que provocó su risa. Poco después paró, volviendo de nuevo al asunto del viaje. Debían partir cuanto antes. Clavó sus ojos verdes brillantes en el infinito.

"Dardelos… coger la ruta que he señalado es la única solución…"

"Lo sé", respondió mirándola con preocupación. "No tenemos otra salida… debemos partir ya".

Brianda se levantó apesadumbrada de nuevo por el camino duro que emprendían. Allí encontró a Goldwyn y ésta la miró con ojos inteligentes. Dardelos mientras tanto subió a la habitación a por todas sus pertenencias.

"Me temo que nos tendremos que marchar ya", dijo tristemente Brianda.

"Hay algo que puedo hacer por vosotros", dijo a la vez que llegaba Dardelos.

Brianda la miró con sorpresa. Cogió sus dagas y puñales y siguieron a la mujer, que salía a la calle y daba la vuelta a la casa. Brianda y Dardelos cruzaron miradas de incredulidad al ver un establo con varios caballos preciosos.

"Mi hijo era un gran jinete", utilizó estos caballos para sus numerosos viajes. "Ahora podéis utilizarlos vosotros"

"No! De verdad que no es necesario… no entiendo por qué es usted tan hospitalaria con nosotros…", dijo Brianda.

"Aún debe haber alguien bueno en el mundo… sino, estaremos perdidos" "Nada está perdido aún. Por favor, aceptadlos"

Al final, los muchachos se acercaron a los caballos. Dardelos escogió un bonito caballo de color marrón clarito y con las crines claras y Brianda se acercó a un majestuoso caballo de color blanco. Éste la miró intensamente a los ojos verdes y relinchó feliz.

"Parece que le has gustado… es una muy buena elección. Su nombre es Idrial. La mejor yegua.". Brianda sonrió dulcemente y acarició a la yegua, que la seguía mirando detalladamente. "Y el del señor Dardelos se llama Orthel, rápido como ninguno.

"Muchas gracias… no se como se lo podemos agradecer…", comenzó el chico.

"Sólo lleguen bien a Minas Tirith"

Los chicos sonrieron y montaron en sus caballos. El trayecto así parecería más sencillo y ahorraría muchas más energías y días.

"Mucha suerte", Goldwyn levantó la mano y continuó: "cruzad el río Harnen por el puente que hay más allá y continuad todo recto hacia que vislumbréis las montañas Blancas. Allí veréis la ciudadela de Minas Tirith", hizo una pausa y prosiguió. "No necesitaréis entrar en Ithilien, solo lo bordearéis. Cuidado con los pueblos Haradrim que os encontréis por el camino, no correréis la misma suerte que ahora"

"De acuerdo", asintió Brianda sintiendo como se le secaba la garganta.

"Parece que hay alguien interesado en que continuéis vivos… alguien que desea vuestro bien", los chicos fruncieron el ceño sin entender. "Da igual ahora… cabalgad veloces. Suerte".

Los caballos automáticamente salieron disparados hacia lo desconocido mientras Brianda miraba atrás. Goldwyn habría entrado a casa de nuevo, porque ya no estaba. El pueblo ue les había acogido ahora se confundía con la arena y el río que había dejado atrás cada vez se hacia más lejano.

-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-

Los días fueron pasando y aconteció que consiguieron llegar a la desembocadura del Anduin, uno de los ríos más importantes de la Tierra Media.

"Es… precioso", susurró Brianda.

El río se bifurcaba en ocho partes formando unos gigantes deltas y después… el inmenso mar. Como colocada en un sueño se encontraba una isla con una gran vegetación casi en la desembocadura.

"Tolfalas", dijo Dardelos asombrado. "Pocos han visitado este lugar, pero sin duda será uno de los parajes más bellos de toda la Tierra Media".

"Sí…"

Tras unos minutos en los que los caballos descansaron comiendo hierba y los compañeros se tumbaban a descansar y también a comer los manjares que Goldwyn les había preparado se pusieron de nuevo en marcha, aunque ahora les acontecía una duda mayor: cómo cruzar el último tramo del río.

"Y ahora? Alguna brillante idea?", propuso Brianda.

"Va a ser que no", dijo Dardelos estudiando el camino. Sus ojos negros se encontraban entornados y su pelo negro se encontraba alborotado y empapado de sudor. En ese momento de reflexión se escuchó el sonido de un cuerno y el grito de tropas de hombres. Miraron hacia el mar y vieron que llegaban a Tolfalas unos barcos repletos de corsarios.

"Por Manwë!", gritó Brianda horrorizada. "Son eso ejercitos?"

"Mucho me temo que sí… debemos apretar el paso y encontrar una solución cuanto antes".

No había acabado Dardelos de pronunciar esas palabras cuando los caballos relincharon y salieron corriendo despavoridos hacia el mar, como unica salida. Dardelos y Brianda intentaron correr tras ellos pero se quedaron paralizados cuando vieron, con el temor inundando la sangre de su interior, como un pequeño grupo de orcos corrían con un prisionero humano. Su olor pútrido les inundó los sentidos y, como por instinto, sacaron sus espadas y dagas. Los orcos detuvieron su paso y soltaron una especie de gorgoteo que se identificaba como una risa maligna.

"No querías aventuras?", dijo Dardelos con su ironía a flor de piel.

"Debemos liberar al prisionero… salvar nuestro pellejo", respondió Brianda con la boca seca. Los orcos avanzaron y se colocaron en círculo.

"Carne humana…", dijo la voz ronca de un orco.

En cuestió de segundos Brianda soltó la daga que tenía en su mano y fue a parar a la cabeza del orco, que cayó muerto al momento. Dardelos miró asombrado a su compañera, que corrió para recoger su arma, y así empezó la pelea.

Dardelos cogió con fuerza la espada de Vladek y empezó a matar orcos. Se le acercaban de dos en dos pero con una velocidad que no esperaba los mataba. Sus manos se iban llenando de sangre de orco a medida que avanzaba. Mientras tanto Brianda lo hacía bastante bien. Sus dagas se movían con furia y parecían rayos de luz. No se dio cuenta de que un orco se le acercaba por detrás dispuesto a matarla cuando oyo el grito de Dardelos. El orco levantó su mugrienta espada y Brianda no tuvo más remedio que echarse a un lado. Para entonces era tarde pero de repente… el prisionero de los orcos se interpuso y con un golpe decidido le cortó la cabeza a la criatura.

Brianda suspiró agradecida. Pocos orcos quedaban ya y entre los tres compañeros consiguieron matarles: El extraño y Dardelos se encargaron de unos pocos y en cuestión de minutos ya habían acabado con ellos. El forastero se movía ágilmente y combinaba además patadas en sus movimientos. Solo quedaba un orco y Brianda se enfrentó a él. Se movía torpemente aunque las descargas de sus movimientos eran muy potentes y Brianda, en cuanto el orco levantó el brazo para atacar le esquivó y le calvó las dos dagas por la espalda. Habían acabado con el grupo de orcos.

"Estáis bien?", dijo Brianda abrazando a Dardelos.

"Sí, si… y tú?"

"Perfecta". Después, los shîrianos miraron con extrañeza al hombre que se había encontrado prisionero.

Era increíblemente apuesto. Tenía el pelo castaño tirando a rubio y unos hipnotizantes ojos azules. Era pálido, por lo que no era de la zona de Harad, y un poco más alto que Brianda.

"Se encuentra bien?", dijo Dardelos mirándole atentamente. El extraño, que vestía ropas rasgadas, tenía los ojos clavados en Brianda, y ella en los de él. Había algo en él… Apartó la mirada de la chica inmediatamente y se apresuró a contestar.

"Sí, por suerte".

"Quién sois?", habló Brianda.

"Por qué pensáis que os lo debería decir? No es muy común ver a una dama y a un hombre andar por estas tierras…", dijo desconfiado.

"Si no confía en nosotros entonces pregúntese por qué le hemos rescatado de los orcos", continuó Brianda.

"Tarde o temprano habría escapado igual", dijo mirándolos con sorna.

Dardelos y Brianda intercambiaron miradas de desconfianza y empezaron a caminar en busca de sus caballos.

"Soy Eäroth, príncipe de Anfalas", dijo escuetamente. "Ahora vosotros".

Brianda y Dardelos se acercaron de nuevo a Eäroth ahora más relajados, aunque sorprendidos de que fuera un príncipe.

"Disculpe, alteza", dijo con un toque de burla Dardelos, que molestó a Eäroth y a Brianda. "Soy Dardelos"

"Y yo soy Brianda"

"Un auténtico placer", dijo el príncipe cogiendo la mano de Brianda mientras la miraba fijamente con esos profundos y electrizantes ojos azules. La chica sintió que sus mejillas ardían y que algo se removía en su interior y su corazón latía rapidísimo. Dardelos, incómodo por la situación se intentó llevar a Brianda, que continuaba atontada. Eäroth hizo una mueca al no comprender que le sucedía al chico. En el reino aún le decían que era joven para andar por ahí solo, y por eso tal vez le hubieran capturado, aunque era el mejor espadachín de toda la región. Tenía veinte años.

Súbitamente, el príncipe pronunció:

"A dónde viajáis?", Dardelos se giró con extrañeza. "Es mi región… la conozco bien… y es mi deber saber quien ronda por mis tierras", añadió.

"Nos dirigimos hacia Minas Tirith", respondió Brianda."Podrías indicarnos el camino?"

Dardelos la lanzó una mirada inquisitiva aunque no añadió nada. Brianda por su parte no entendía lo que le sucedía a su amigo y Eäroth esbozó una amplia sonrisa. ¿A qué se debía ese cambio de actitud?

"Debemos buscar a nuestros caballos", dijo Dardelos de mala gana. Tener a un nuevo compañero no le hacía mucha gracia debido a las preguntas que se podía formular acerca de sus procedencias, las cuales no podían desvelar. Además, no sabían si de verdad era un príncipe o era un secuaz de Sauron. No debían ni podían confiar en nadie.

Se prometió a sí mismo mantener los ojos abiertos hasta Minas Tirith.

Dardelos silbó y los caballos aparecieron corriendo y relinchando. Ahora se planteaba otro problema.

"Como viajará el principito", pensó Dardelos.

Brianda y Dardelos acordaron que ellos montarían en un caballo y Eäroth en otro. Los dos shîrianos montaron en Idrial y cabalgaron hacia la desembocadura del Anduin.

Ya abajo, Eäroth les dio la solución a sus problemas. Había un embarcadero que les llevaba hacia la otra orilla en muy poco tiempo. Todos, incluido Dardelos se alegraron de la noticia y cabalgaron en busca de su objetivo.

"Ahí está!", dijo alegre Brianda. "Pero… espera… esos no son barcos normales… son barcos corsarios!"

"Acerquémonos", propuso Eäroth. "Parecen vacíos"

"Los corsarios estarán saqueando comarcas de alrededor, aunque habrán corsarios montando guardia", dijo Dardelos razonándolo. "Mirad. Ahí hay dos corsarios".

Efectivamente había dos corsarios afuera del barco. Tenían barbas y greñas negras que hacían que les tuvieras respeto. Los caballos además suponían un problema. Otro más. De repente, Eäroth tuvo una idea.

Brianda se acercó con los andares de una dama y los corsarios la prestaron atención. Al principio, Brianda tuvo una actitud de prevención debido a que los corsarios empuñaron sus espadas, aunque pronto las bajaron y esbozaron una sonrisa. Mientras, los otros dos compañeros junto a los caballos pasaban por detrás, confiando en Brianda, que les miraba de reojo de vez en cuando en tensión.

"Ven aquí… pequeña", dijo lascivamente un corsario mientras se acercaban a ella. Brianda le pegó una patada en la entrepierna y al otro un puñetazo en la nariz que los dejó a los dos tirados en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

"Eso por mis amigos… pequeños. Hasta la vista!"

Brianda subió corriendo al barco mientras se reía traviesamente. Un poco de adrenalina nunca venía mal. Corrió hacia el timón, donde se encontraba Eäroth. Mientras, Dardelos cortaba con un cuchillo las amarras y los corsarios hacían resonar el cuerno. Poco después empezaron a llegar los propietarios del barco mientras Dradelos y Brianda observaban cómo se alejaban poco a poco de la costa. Vieron como muchos cogieron sus arcos y prendieron fuego a las flechas. Se metieron corriendo dentro del barco, y una flecha consiguió llegar al barco. Brianda vio como esa flecha no impactaba contra las velas pero sí contra la cubierta, así que corrió para pisarla y apagarla.

Poco a poco las flechas no llegaron, aunque causaron desperfectos al barco. Ya se vislumbraba la otra orilla, y había que navegar con cuidado debido a que la corriente era muy fuerte en la desembocadura.

Brianda se sentó cuando se aseguraron que ya nadie podía detenerlos y suspiró. La luna se alzaba por encima de sus cabezas. Eäroth controlaba el timón, parecía que tenía experiencia en ello; y Dardelos fue a sentarse en la cubierta junto a su amiga.

"Menos mal que no te ha pasado nada, Briandita", dijo Dardelos abrazando a su amiga, que apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de éste.

"Lo se. Menudo día", respondió cerrando los ojos. Dardelos esbozó una sonrisa. Pronto, Brianda estaba dormida y su amigo optó por llevarla dentro para que estuvieran todos juntos.

Eäroth se encontraba concentrado manejando el barco y giró la cabeza cuando vio a Dardelos llevando a Brianda dormida en brazos. Sonrió al ver la cara de la chica aunque no hizo ningún comentario hacia Dardelos ahora que la muchacha no estaba para imponer paz. Se situaron en un lugar donde Earoth podía verles y poco a poco Dardelos también se quedó dormido quedando únicamente el joven.

Miró largamente a Brianda. No se parecía a ninguna de las chicas que su padre le había ofrecido para casarse… era diferente. Con estos pensamientos torturándole toda la noche miró a la luna, y pensó que Brianda y la luna tenían algo en común: que eran igual de mágicas y bellas.

_Holaaa! Lo siento… lo siento de verdad. Es que este curso ha sido muy duro y decidí no escribir durante un laaargo tiempo, aunque aquí estoy de nuevo. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Tiene de todo, eh? _

_Qué os a parecido el nuevo personaje? Que tiernooo! Ains, va de tipo duro, pero por dentro es un ositoo! Jeje. Bueno, ahora me dejo de tonterías y voy a responder los reviews._

_**HADA**: Bueno, he tenido muchos exámenes pero espero actualizar ahora más seguido ya que tengo vacaciones! Siii! Jejeje. Bueno, sobre el nombre de Brianda la verdad es que me parece un nombre así muy…de la época. No se, me encanta el nombre y se lo puse a la prota. Nonononono, jajajaja, no tengo mente retorcida para liar un caos con la vieja, mwjajajaja. Tendrá un papel muy importante a lo largo de la historia. Que te ha parecido el capi? Espero no haberte defraudado. Muchos besos y nos leemos!_

_**Isil**: Holaa! Me gusta mucho tu nick :) Espero no haberte defraudado con este capítulo y espero actualizar pronto. Muchas gracias por el review, me animan mucho. Muchos besos!_

_**alatar lady of the ring**: Aiya! Bueno, lo de crear una nueva raza me rondaba por la cabeza desde hace tiempo, y la idea principal (muy principal y muy básica que no tiene ahora nada que ver con la historia) me vino viendo la película de "El Rey Arturo", y Ginebra (Keira Knightley) como Brianda, aunque esa idea se ha transformado y ya poco tiene que ver. Por algo se comienza ;) NOOOO! DEMENTORES NOOOO! Jajaja. Bueno, espero no haberte defraudado. Muchos besines._

_Y gracias también a los que habéis leído y no me habéis dejado review. Hasta pronto! (muy pronto, espero, si no quiero llevarme dementotes de regalo). Besos._

_. Eresse ._


	5. Una Mañana con Earoth

**Capítulo 5. Una mañana con Earoth**

La lluvia azotaba los árboles y los truenos producían un estruendo que rasgaba la tranquilidad de la Tierra Media. Parecía mentira que los días hubieran pasado tan rápido. Y allí se encontraban los tres compañeros de viaje, frente a la resplandeciente Minas Tirith, ciudad de Gondor. Parecía sobrenatural: daba igual que el cielo estuviera nublado y que el turbador fuego de las montañas de Mordor saltara por los aires; Gondor mantenía ese toque de realeza que la hacía brillar como un fantasma.

Bianda, Dardelos y Earoth se acercaron con los caballos hacia la entrada de la ciudadela y esperaron, hasta que las puertas se abrieron con un chirrido.

"¿Qué les trae por las tierras de Gondor?", dijo un soldado que les miraba con recelo, armado con su espada y a la espalda su arco. Brianda y Dardelos intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa, aunque Earoth parecía totalmente tranquilo.

"Venimos para buscar un refugio en estos días sombríos que nos acechan. Venimos de un viaje largo y nos gustaría descansar para poder continuar", respondió Earoth con voz autoritaria.

"Bien. Pueden pasar. Hay una posada en el tercer nivel", dijo el soldado, y con un ademán les indicó que pasaran, entornando los ojos al ver a los viajeros que iban desmejorados con las ropas sucias.

Ignoraron esa mirada y continuaron detrás de Earoth. Los días habían hecho que a Dardelos y a Earoth les apareciera una barba, que a Dardelos le encantaba, pero que el príncipe de Anfalas detestaba. No se había tomado un baño en condiciones desde que salió de su hogar, y se veía muy cansado. Así habían continuado su lucha durante todos esos días, gracias al pretexto que habían encontrado, que según Brianda era ridículo.

Las jóvenes de Minas Tirith miraban encantadas a Earoth mientras pasaba, pero él mantenía sus ojos azules clavados en el camino circular, sin dar lugar a ningún comentario.

"Vaya, Earoth, parece que triunfas. Tu afán de llamar la atención se están viendo satisfecho", dijo Dardelos distraídamente, mientras Brianda le lanzaba una mirada de reproche. En esos días todos habían tenido la oportunidad de conocerse mejor, y las cosas no habían cambiado mucho entre el shiriano y el príncipe. Si desde un primer momento se habían caído mal ahora todo iba peor.

"Quieres callarte de una vez? Harás que nos perdamos… otra vez", añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa Earoth.

"Yo no hice que nos perdiéramos, alteza, solo cogí el camino equivocado", dijo ofendido Dardelos, a lo que Brianda negó con la cabeza exasperada y se desvió del camino para entrar a la posada, que tenía por nombre 'Nuevo Rey'.

Esto dio fin a una discusión que estaba empezando a enfadar a Brianda, lo cual la alegró. Esta vez fue Dardelos quien se adelantó y empezó a hablar con el posadero.

"No hagas caso a Dardelos, está raro, no se que le ocurre", dijo disculpándose Brianda. Aún no había cogido la suficiente confianza – aunque se llamaran de tú- con Earoth, y éste parecía haberlo notado.

"No te preocupes. Entiendo que no le debe ser agradable tener a otro compañero de viaje, aunque llevemos casi un mes juntos", respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros. Brianda le sonrió tímidamente e iba a responder, cuando Dardelos se acercó pletórico.

"Solo quedan dos habitaciones. Todo lo demás está completo", dijo con una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar. "Eso significa que…"

"No! Ni hablar! Nos iremos a otra posada. No quiero que uno de nosotros se vaya a otra posada. Podríais compartir habitación tú y Earoth"

Ambos chicos giraron la cabeza hacia Brianda y la miraron alarmados, como si estuviera loca.

"Yo con este no comparto habitación!", dijeron a la vez. Brianda movió efusivamente las manos como preguntándole a Eru por qué le había tocado aguantar eso.

"Además, las habitaciones son pequeñas", añadió mirando a la chica.

"No te preocupes. Yo buscaré otro sitio donde al menos pase la noche y me pueda comprar algo de ropa", dijo finalmente Earoth mirando fijamente a Brianda.

La chica se lo pensó. Le parecía fatal que Dardelos hubiera hecho eso. Sabía que no se odiaban, así que no entendía el comportamiento de su amigo. Decidió hablar con él en cuanto tuviera ocasión.

"Hasta luego"

Earoth salió por la puerta sin ningún comentario más. Brianda fulminó con la mirada a Dardelos, que la miraba inexpresivo.

"¿Subimos a las habitaciones?", preguntó el chico.

"Sí. Y me gustaría hablar contigo"

…………………………………………………………………….

"¿Qué te pasa? No te das cuenta que has mandado a Earoth solo y bajo la lluvia a buscar un sitio donde dormir? ¡Te debería dar vergüenza!", dijo enfadada Brianda mientras se paseaba por la habitación de su amigo.

"No te preocupes, gracias a sus influencias encontrará algún sitio. O tal vez alguna de esas chicas de ahí afuera ofrecería su casa", respondió también enfadado Dardelos.

"Que te ocurre? No haces más que meterte con él! No se que te ha hecho!"

"Creo que las razones son obvias. Ser presumido, y un poco idiota"

"No le conoces"

"Creo que sí" Brianda tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas de furia. No conocía a su amigo.

"Entonces será mejor que me vaya. Buenas noches, Dardelos", dijo fríamente Brianda. "Ya me has demostrado como eres en realidad"

La chica salió por la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y cerró con un portazo. Se apresuró a ir a su habitación, cerca del final del pequeño pasillo. Abrió la puerta y cerró con llave, no se sabía quien podía estar rondando por los alrededores.

Era una habitación lúgubre, debido a la poca luz que entraba por la ventana y porque pronto sería de noche. Era sencilla: tenía una cama, una mesa con una vela y un escritorio con una pluma y un tintero. La chica estaba agotada, pero se acercó a la ventana y contempló la calle, que poco a poco se quedaba vacía. La lluvia estaba empezando a parar de caer. Se preguntó dónde estaría Earoth.

Giró su cuerpo hacia la cama, se desvistió y dejó las ropas en la silla del escritorio para que se secaran. Después, se tiró a la cama y se arropó con las mantas. Pronto, cayó en los brazos del sueño.

……………………………………………

El día siguiente amaneció radiante, parecía que no hubiera habido una tormenta, y el sol estaba en lo alto. Brianda abrió los ojos lentamente, había dormido demasiado, pero realmente lo necesitaba.

La gente de Minas Tirith estaba ya en sus tareas diarias. Había un mercado cerca de la posada 'Nuevo Rey' y se podía ver como se compraba fruta, carne, ropa y diferentes objetos, algunos muy interesantes.

La chica se puso su ropa y salió de la habitación. Vio que la habitación de Dardelos estaba cerrada, así que supuso que estaría aún durmiendo. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y salió al exterior, dispuesta a comer algo. Tenía suficientes monedas en el bolsillo, que había cogido de su casa en Shir, así que so no supondría ningún problema.

Se encaminó cuesta arriba, hacia el mercado, y vio un puesto de fruta. Allí se compró unas manzanas y se las fue comiendo mientras tanto. Vio un puesto donde había vestidos, y por curiosidad se acercó a verlos.

No pudo reprimir una exclamación. Los vestidos eran algo que nunca se solía poner, salvo para ocasiones especiales, que habían sido pocas. Se acercó a uno y lo examinó con lentitud. Era banco con bordados de color plata y con las mangas largas. El reverso de éstas era plateado también. El vestido hacía algo de cola y tenía un escote pronunciado en forma de U, que lo hacía parecer muy elegante. Era el único vestido que no le hubiera importado llevar. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó unas pocas monedas, pero el vestido era demasiado caro. Entristecida le dio una última mirada, acarició una manga y se guardó el dinero en el bolsillo.

Se dio la vuelta y vio que un chico la miraba apoyado en la pared. Su pelo castaño estaba revuelto, y no llegaba a caer a ambos lados de la cara. Sus ojos azules brillaban con la luz de la mañana y sus ropas nuevas le hacían parecer alguien distinguido. Tenía las fracciones suaves y la miraba con una tenue sonrisa.

"Earoth?", dijo Brianda pegando un brinco de sorpresa.

"El mismo"

"Qué haces aquí? Dónde has pasado la noche… que? Cuéntame!", dijo Brianda acercándose a él y mirándolo con lentitud.

"A qué debo responder primero?", respondió el chico con una sonrisa. Así parecía de verdad el príncipe que era.

Brianda hizo una mueca y luego rió.

"Resulta que alguien en el piso más alto de todos decidió prestarme una habitación", dijo Earoth encogiéndose de hombros sin darle importancia.

"El Senescal!", preguntó Brianda abriendo mucho los ojos. Por un momento olvidó que estaba enfrente del Príncipe de Anfalas.

"Sí", dijo el chico afirmando con la cabeza con una sonrisa dulce y mirándola profundamente. "Dije que no os preocuparais por mí"

Hubo un momento en el que ninguno de los dos decía nada, y se produjo una tensión en el ambiente que podía cortarse. Earoth era tan… dulce, y a la vez calculador con otros… nada bueno podía salir de esa mezcla.

"Bueno, yo creo que me voy a marchar", dijo Brianda en un susurro cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraban demasiado cerca.

"Quieres ir a dar un paseo? Conozco bien todo esto", dijo Earoth en voz alta mientras Brianda se empezaba a alejar.

La chica se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta. Le miró pensándoselo un momento. "Por que no?"

Earoth empezó a caminar hacia los pisos superiores y Brianda se colocó a su lado. ¿Dónde irían?

……………………………………………………………………………

"No puedo creerlo…", dijo en un suspiro Brianda.

Se encontraban en un recóndito jardín enorme lleno de flores. La hierba era verde y estaba cubierta por amapolas, margaritas y flores propias del lugar, y al fondo había una fuente que hacía como una cascada. El agua cristalina caía haciendo un ruido tranquilizador, y los pájaros cantaban encima de los árboles, cuyas hojas empezaban a caer, doradas, y describiendo círculos.

"Dónde estamos?", preguntó mientras empezaban a atravesarlo.

"En unos jardines detrás de la ciudad. Pocos los conocen", dijo cogiendo un palo y empezando a pulirlo.

Los dos se sentaron entre las flores. Earoth se dejó caer tumbado encima de la hierba sedosa y Brianda se quedó sentada a su lado mirando extasiada a su alrededor.

"Como lo descubriste?", dijo mirándole. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el sol le daba en la cara. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se quedó mirándola.

"Es una historia larga. Te aburriría demasiado"

"No, no me aburriría", dijo soltando una risita encantada la chica. Earoth levantó las cejas y se incorporó.

"Verás… estos jardines fueron de una mujer preciosa. Estaba todo el día cuidándolos y regándolos, y los niños del pueblo paseaban por aquí y jugaban. Pero a ella no le importaba. Es más, se divertía viéndolos. Un día, algo sucedió, que apareció un chico corriendo sudoroso. Tenía una herida en el costado. Se tumbó en ese banco de allí y esperó su final", dijo Earoth señalando un banco viejo lleno de vegetación al lado de la cascada.

"Qué pasó?"

"Estaba moribundo cuando ella apareció. Fue corriendo hacia él y sin dudarlo le proporcionó vendajes y le mantuvo en su casa. Ella era solitaria, no hablaba casi con nadie por esos momentos, y era pobre, solo le quedaban esos jardines, que habían formado parte de su familia.

"Él despertó un buen día, y en cuanto abrió los ojos se quedó prendado de ella. Tenía una belleza incomparable y unos ojos azules que resaltaban sobre todo. La mujer le hospedó unos días, y entre los árboles y las flores poco a poco se enamoraron. Pero llegó el día en que él debía partir. Le prometió que volvería y llevaría a ver el mundo. Ella esperó allí, tal y como prometió.

Pasaron los días, y los meses y él no volvía. Ella se empezó a preocupar. Además, estaba embarazada. No entendía lo que le había sucedido a su amado para que no volviera. Al final… durante el parto… ella murió. Sola y triste. ¿Sabes dónde? En el banco donde había visto por primera vez al hombre que le robó el corazón.

"Cuentame más…", suplicó Brianda. Earoth continuó, tal y como la chica le pedía.

"Él volvió unos días después. Y muy cambiado, he de decir. Se había casado. Nadie sabe lo que le hizo hacer eso. Fue magia, o por gracia de Eru… porque el bebé aún vivía. Había pasado los días alimentado por águilas. Algo extraordinario. Nadie lo sabía, pero es que ella había tenido algún tipo de poder… podría decirse que era una maia… Él lloró y lloró por la muerte de su amada y decidió llevarse consigo al bebé.

Nunca nadie ha pisado estas tierras a partir de entonces. Eso sucedió hace veinte años.

"Vaya… es una historia muy bonita… Qué fue del padre y del bebé?"

"Aún viven" Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Brianda se quedó pensativa unos momentos. "Dónde has leído esa historia?"

"Alguien me la contó"

Brianda se quedó mirándole por unos momentos. Había algo en él… algo que ocultaba. Se quedó mirando el agua caer y seguidamente miró el banco donde había yacido el protagonista de la historia.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que Earoth la miraba interesado. De repente se le escapó una risa.

"Ven", dijo el chico levantándose de un salto. "Corre"

Brianda se quedó un momento sentada y se levantó corriendo, cuando Earoth le sacaba un buen trozo de camino. Así, Earoth se agarró a uno de los caballos que habían sueltos y se sentó. Sin saber lo que sucedió, el caballo no se debía dejar montar tan fácilmente, y de una sacudida tiró al muchacho al suelo y salió corriendo.

"Earoth!" gritó Brianda llevándose una mano a la boca. Salió corriendo en dirección al príncipe, que yacía tumbado boca abajo, y le dio la vuelta.

El chico se partía de la risa, y Brianda, le dio golpes en broma, mientras este se cubría con las manos.

"Esto es lo que hay que hacer para que corras más?", dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

"No sabes el susto que me has dado", respondió la chica aún riendo.

Earoth se levantó de un salto y se sacudió las ropas de hierba. Le tendió una mano a Brianda, aunque esta se levantó sin ayuda.

"No pienses que soy una dama en apuros", dijo Brianda con una risita, a lo que Earoth le respondió con otra. "Crees que deberíamos volver? Es casi la hora de comer"

El chico asintió con la cabeza y siguieron caminando hacia la ciudadela.

"Bueno… y cuéntame más de ti", dijo súbitamente Earoth mientras caminaba. "De donde eres?"

Brianda dudó un momento. No podía contarle el secreto… simplemente eran órdenes. "Soy de una región de Harad. Mis padres murieron cuando yo era una niña y desde ese momento he vivido sola, bueno, con la ayuda de Dardelos, mi mejor amigo"

El rostro de Earoth se tensó al oír el nombre de Dardelos, aunque la chica no lo notó y siguió caminando.

"Yo he vivido en Anfalas casi toda mi vida, si te sirve de consuelo. Creo que ambos buscamos más aventuras", añadió con una sonrisa. "Ser príncipe es aburrido, sabes? Todas esas obligaciones…"

"Imagínate un vida dura. A ti te lo dan todo hecho… sin embargo, la gente normal debe trabajar para poder subsistir"

"Ya… lo comprendo. Pero… ¿a ti te gustaría que te hicieran casarte con alguien a quien no amas?", preguntó Earoth, de repente con voz cansada.

"No podría soportarlo", dijo sinceramente Brianda mientras le observaba con sus ojos verdes. "Debe ser horrible llevar una vida así… Por cierto", añadió Brianda súbitamente, "por qué te marchaste de tu hogar y por qué te capturaron los orcos? Tienes alguna misión? A dónde te dirigías?"

"Vaya… parece que esas preguntas las llevabas queriendo formular durante bastante tiempo", dijo totalmente serio y dudoso. "Simplemente me fui. No llevo rumbo. Probablemente me quedaré aquí un tiempo, hasta que me encuentren".

Brianda pareció creerse la respuesta, y Earoth suspiró imperceptiblemente. No se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado a la posada.

"Preguntaré al senescal de Gondor si pudierais alojaros en una de las habitaciones reales", dijo Earoth mirando el viejo cartel de la posada.

"Oh, eres muy amable, pero no creo que a Dardelos le hiciera mucha gracia…"

"Hacerme gracia el qué?", dijo una voz a sus espaldas. "Vaya… estaba buscándote, Brianda"

Dardelos apareció. Tenía el ceño fruncido y vestía la misma ropa.

"Nada, déjalo", dijo rápidamente Brianda. "Ya nos veremos… Earoth", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Lo mismo digo. Hasta luego", se dio media vuelta y se marchó por donde había venido.

Brianda se dio la vuelta y empujó la puerta hacia la posada, con Dardelos pisándole los talones.

"Se puede saber donde has estado toda la mañana? Esta muy preocupado!", dijo Dardelos siguiendo a la chica, que subía las escaleras de dos en dos. "Brianda! Brianda! Espera un momento…"

"He estado con Earoth. Es una persona maravillosa, no lo conoces", respondió escuetamente.

"Me alegro de que estés bien"

"Por qué no iba a estarlo?", dijo alzando las cejas la chica.

"Oye mira… vale, me equivoqué la otra noche. Te prometo que no me pelearé más con Earoth, mientras estés bien. Ten cuidado con él, no me da buena espina…"

"Oye, he estado con él y te puedo asegurar que no me ha hecho ningñun daño", respondió Brianda con una sonrisa escéptica.

Dardelos se quedó mirándola un momento, y después le puso una mano en el hombro.

"De acuerdo… perdóname", dijo Dardelos. "Eres como mi hermana pequeña, y no soportaría que algo te sucediera…"

"Está bien, Dardelos… se que no me deseas ningún mal y que no lo haces a posta…", respondió Brianda cogiéndole la mano. "Ahora, vamos a comer, estoy hambrienta"

"Sabes? Que casualidad, yo tambien!"

"Eso no es nada nuevo", dijo riéndose Brianda mientras bajaba las escaleras.

"Qué quieres decir con eso?", respondió haciéndose el enfadado el chico. Al menos la paz había vuelto.

Hola! Lo siento…. Dios mío… es que no he tenido nada de tiempo, y ahora que ha empezado el curso y tengo deberes menos… intentaré actualizar siempre que pueda.

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo! Ya se que no ocurren muchas cosas, pero al menos sabemos algo de Earoth :D … y una historia de amor, que la verdad, no me acaba de convencer. Bueno, espero sus reviews, si es que aún continúan ahí!

Gracias por los reviews, los valoro un montón. Muchos besos y nos leemos!


End file.
